


浮夸

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	浮夸

浮夸  
<预警  
1.金道英AX中本悠太O，一句话囧一不带tag了。  
2.懒得设定了所以大概是无极乌龙的背景直接拿来用了。  
3.私设ABO世界观：AO标记后可以通过亲密接触提高双方身体素质，beta可以正常生育，omega被歧视的比较严重所以可以选择隐瞒第二性别。  
==================================================  
<中本悠太

中本悠太正拿着抑制剂和紧急避孕药，思考这些东西要怎么藏进紧身的演出服里的时候，经纪人冲他招了招手。  
跟着经纪人走到更衣室角落里，经纪人小声说道，“悠太啊，日巡是你的主场，你知道吧？”  
“知道啦，我会好好表现的。”  
“我不知道你和道英怎么了，但是上班时间该营业还是要营业的，明白吗？公司可以不管你们谈恋爱，但是如果影响形象的话就不好说了。”  
中本悠太想解释他没有跟金道英恋爱，但又觉得解释起来也没什么意义，干脆摆出一个招牌的治愈笑容，“我知道啦。”  
“快去准备吧，抑制剂别忘了补。”

对于金道英掐着他的脖子把他摁在休息室化妆台上这种事，中本悠太或多或少是预料到的。这一天是他们每个月的固定标记时间，晚上的演唱会直播里，他跟李泰容疯狂营业也就算了，日本的粉丝吃这套，这倒也没什么，主要是他还主动亲了金道英一下。  
这种行为在他们的“合约”里是犯规的。  
中本悠太有点恶毒的想象着今晚金道英会被拍到什么样的嫌弃表情，当他带着自己的樱花味信息素去接近金道英的时候，那家伙后退的幅度甚至要从移动舞台上跳下去了。  
就算他们是alpha和omega，就算他们保持着固定标记的关系，又有谁会觉得这像是在恋爱呢？

从金道英碰到他，不，大概从金道英走进这个房间起，中本悠太的身体就不受控制变热了。这是没办法的事，每个月固定的发情期就算有抑制剂控制，也不是那么好忍受的。  
他的裤子被金道英粗暴的拽了下来，然后是手指毫不留情的探入。omega的后穴自发的分泌出润滑的液体迎接这次期待已久的交合，听到金道英发出嫌弃的冷哼，中本悠太淡定的回击。  
“荡妇羞辱就不必了吧，我要是怕那些也不会公开自己的第二性别。”  
不过很快他也淡定不起来了，因为金道英闯入他身体的力道带着些恼羞成怒的意味。虽然北海道的初春还很冷，但是休息室的空调开的很足，再加上刚才演唱会开完甚至还没有洗澡，被汗冲开了的妆和黏在身上的演出服都不那么让人愉快。  
更重要的是他实在是太累了。  
和alpha不同，就算是体能在同是alpha当中偏差的金道英，也要比在omega中体能优越的中本悠太好一些，但是在金道英面前示弱的话，还不如让他去死。  
“你快点，等会还要其他人等你。”  
很好，声音还算平稳，应该听不出他现在已经快要哭出来了。  
这是没办法的事，中本悠太给自己找理由。他想要跟上团队的进度，必须找一个alpha做固定标记，这没办法。  
他讨厌这世道让omega畏手畏脚的做人，讨厌让omega隐藏第二性别所有人还觉得这是在保护他们的态度，讨厌仅仅因为敢于站出来承认自己是omega就被无端指责的网络舆论。  
这么看来，虽然这个alpha讨厌他，但至少他能够因此追上团队的训练，不至于拖后腿，算起来也不亏吧？

自从两年前，金道英被中本悠太“骗”上床，开始固定标记之后，他们的交流就越来越少了。  
刚才做爱的时候，金道英只不过解开裤子，早就收拾干净在一旁等着了。其实他戴套了，但是omega体内分泌的用作润滑的液体一直顺着股沟流到膝弯，更糟的是，他已经用了纸巾，但还有一点精液遗落在了地板上。  
但愿金道英没有发现他的膝盖在发抖。  
金道英看着中本悠太旁若无人的把自己收拾干净，发出了微不可查的一声叹息，“悠太，你也差不多闹够了吧。”  
啊，就是这个。中本悠太背对着金道英深深地吸进一口气，因为母语的原因，每当金道英这样喊他，总让他产生一种亲昵的错觉，但他现在已经明白了，那确实只是错觉而已。  
“是我在闹吗？金道英，就算我真的欠过你什么，也早就还清了。”  
他把那些欢爱的痕迹都用一个密封袋装好，再喷上空气清新剂，然后头也不回的走出休息室。

回酒店的路上中本悠太控制不住的睡着了，他的室友文泰一好心的帮他垫了一个u型枕，到达目的地之后才把他叫醒。母语环境实在是太容易让人意识到自己的脆弱了，他想跟小百合女士撒娇说多睡一会，然后才猛的意识到自己并不是在家。  
好在文泰一不是那种会刨根问底的类型，下车以后发现金道英还在车门口等他们，就在半小时以前才发生过性关系的同事好脾气的对自己的室友说，英浩哥的车还在后面，叫我等一下，两个omega不太安全。  
Omega，中本悠太沉默的跟在两人身后，他讨厌这个词。  
有时候他很羡慕文泰一，同样是omega，文泰一看待这件事始终很理性，就算跟徐英浩意外的永久标记了，两人也始终可以端正态度，正面的解决问题。  
大概还是不太一样的，毕竟金道英是被他下了套，而徐英浩和文泰一却只是意外。  
说起来文泰一也不过比他大一岁而已，作为团内唯二的omega，两人实际上却很少谈心，只有他第一次跟金道英发生关系那天，两人少见的深入的谈过一次。  
文泰一对这些事抱着一丝中本悠太难以理解的积极态度，当中本悠太忍不住说出如果是beta就好了的想法时，文泰一平和的说，虽然现在的状况还很糟，但不是每天都在好转吗？  
那天的话题就结束到这里，中本悠太嘴上说着也是啊，心里却明白，不会好转了。  
如果他是beta，中本悠太想，或许高中的时候他就会继续踢足球了，现在过上平平淡淡的生活。或者再往后面说，也许他就不会因为跟不上训练，把文泰一无意间透露的信息当做救命稻草。如果他是beta，或许不会因为嫉妒心作祟，做了让他自己也后悔的事。如果他是beta，或许可以一开始就和金道英做做普通朋友，不至于沦落到现在这相见两厌的地步。  
事到如今，他和金道英的关系已经是决堤的洪水，一发不可收拾。

<金道英  
金道英猜，大概很少会有人胆敢忽视中本悠太吧。  
虽然公司里有大把大把好看的孩子，但是像中本悠太这样的，毕竟还是少数。金道英家的dna算是非常优秀的了，在中本悠太面前还是有点自愧不如。  
努力的，热情的，笑起来让人忍不住感觉到幸福的，好像什么都可以做到，像樱花一样的男孩子。  
在某一天以前，金道英一直都是这样看待中本悠太的。  
一直到那一天，他回到宿舍，中本悠太浅淡的樱花味信息素充斥着房间，他攥着omega覆着漂亮肌肉的手臂，对方的肩胛骨好像一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，金道英才突然意识到，原来中本悠太不是樱花，是武士刀啊。  
纤细的，轻薄的，锋利的，但出鞘必定见血的一把刀。  
然后中本悠太说，我们保持固定标记的关系吧，对训练有帮助。  
我那时该是生气了，金道英现在更加确信。  
二十出头血气方刚的年轻alpha，要是有一个omega送上门来，该怎么做？金道英其实也不太明白。  
发生关系时的冷嘲热讽，偏偏他还说不过这人，只能自己生闷气。但其实更多的时候，他根本不知道中本悠太到底在因为什么生气。做事绝不会和自己商量，就算不像徐英浩跟文泰一那样做恋人，至少他们也应该是共同努力的队友关系吧？但中本悠太始终不愿意跟他交谈。  
金道英曾经唯一能够占上风的，大概是某一次中本悠太说漏嘴的那个秘密。  
中本悠太误以为他喜欢李帝努。也许是他跟那孩子关系太好了吧，金道英想，但这不是重要的，重要的是他敏锐的从那句话里嗅出一丝嫉妒的意味。  
难道是为了我而嫉妒吗？

有时候金道英在想，大概对于中本悠太来说，工作是这样一件比任何其他事都重要的东西吧。  
就算omega的身体更加脆弱，也要硬是练出一身漂亮的肌肉，就算本来不擅长唱歌，也要练习到接近主唱的水平，就算是跟不喜欢的alpha标记，也必须赶上，甚至超出水准的训练。  
那家伙的治愈笑容就好像一扇玻璃门，每当遇到他想逃避的事情，只要扯起嘴角露出一个笑容，就可以光明正大的阳奉阴违，躲回自己的安全地带。  
今天也是这样。  
虽然两人从未确定过任何除了性以外的关系，但自己的omega 带着别的alpha的气味凑上来，还是让金道英非常不自在，再加上那家伙一晚上三番两次的和别人的亲密互动，最终他在休息室里又粗暴的对待了中本悠太。  
事后他看着中本悠太可怜兮兮的自己清理，alpha那生理性的怜惜又忍不住想要冒头，得到的却不过是另一次拒绝罢了。金道英有点自暴自弃的想，已经够多了，多这一次不多，少这一次不少，有什么关系呢？他们的开始太糟糕，以至于在后来相处的日子里生出的那一丝怜惜跟认同，也夹杂着刀光剑影。  
互相伤害吧，在完全崩溃之前。  
-END-


End file.
